Love Blooms
by Tiffsababe
Summary: A MM is given a chance to let love bloom in the oddest of circumstances. Who is behind all the mystery?


**Love Blossoms**

**I do not own nor do I profit from any of this. All recognisable characters belong to JE and her happy little world. **

**A/N: This is my entry for the Valentine's Day Prompt Challenge for the Steph Tart FF Stories on Facebook.**

My hand flew up to cover where the skin stung on my temple, indicated I had been foolishly beaned in the head by something hard. Rubbing did little to soothe the spot where a small red welt began to form. My eyes searched the area of my computer desk and surrounding area for the offending projectile. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, everything in it's place, even the small vase of pure white gardenias. The fresh flowers tucked away in one of the odd niches in my lab was courtesy of my favorite surrogate mother, Ella. Twice a week, she brought in fresh blooms for me, knowing it was not often I ventured outside, unless it work related. It was her tiny way of bringing the outdoors in, brightening my day. I reveled in the scent of my favorite flower as I continued searching. It was then that my foot happened to nudge a small odd shaped lump from beneath my chair. Picking it up for further inspection, I found it to be seemingly innocuous. It was simply a pressed powder confection. A small pink conversation heart, with the word: SEXY, stamped into the candy. Thinking it was nothing more than a prank, I tossed the small candy into the wastebin and proceeded to finish my work for the day, thinking nothing more of the offending confectionary, but everything about possibly finding the 'Idiota'(moron) that had thrown the candy at my head.

The next few days were nothing but ordinary. System installs, computer upgrades, surveillance shifts and keeping an eye on Bombardea. Stephanie had an uncanny knack for finding trouble without looking. Last week, she had another car blow sky high, after the gas line "developed a leak" courtesy of an outstanding FTA, Charlie 'The Fish' Gevalio. It was said if you messed with Gevalio, you slept with the pescados(fish). Bombardea had pissed him off, and in relatilliation, he tried to send her and her car to cielo(heaven). She managed to escape but not before she suffered singed hair and a few minor burns. I was able to track Gevalio down to his hideout, and used my 'talents' to convince him to turn himself in, courtesy of one Senorita Estephania Plum. Since she has been recouping in an apartment on 4 ever since, afraid to come out even for one of her favorite Merry Men, as she calls us. Ranger and Tank have both been in the wind for over a year now and are not expected to be back any time soon. The other men at Rangeman, began an all out war among themselves to determine who would assume the role of her selected protector. After a disasterous "competition" involving tripwires, live ammo and a not so minor injury involving said ammo and someone's backside, the contest was put on hold until further notice. So, with that, I became her unofficial guardian, a position I gladly held. I loved my Bombardea Poco, she was the light in the darkness that was my life.

After enduring the required retinal scan to access my computer lab at Rangeman, I booted up my computers, reaching into my mini fridge to grab my normal morning beverage of choice. Instead of my hand coming into contact with the familiar can of caffine and ginseng infused energy drink, my fingers brushed against an unfamilliar plastic container. I dropped to my knees in front of the fridge to inspect further. What I found was a medium sized square container, inside of which contained half a dozen black-tie chocolate covered strawberries and rose petals red as blood. I scratched my head in confusion, was there any way someone had hid these sweet treats from Bombardea in _my_ fridge? I had no idea. Until... I glanced back into the refrigerator to see a small plastic beverage container and a small nosegay comprised of green tinted miniature hydrangeas with snow white minature roses. The tiny little bundle, no more than six inches square, was tied with bright orange and red ribbons, with a small white paper heart note hanging from the ribbon. Enblazed upon the note with deep purple ink in a flowing script, was my name, Hector. I held the small thermos to my nose, after removing the top, to smell a rich medley of what smelled like whipped cream, chocolate and could it possibly be?.. a hint of vanilla? The note not only had reheating directions for the currently cold, hot chocolate, but it also had a small sentimental note to me as well.

_Hector,_

_Sweets for the sweet. I know you have a sweet tooth, so I thought you would enjoy these. _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Knowing the only people allowed into the building were approved and of those, only a few select people were allowed into my lab, I wasn't afraid that the food was tainted in any way. I grinned and glanced around before sneaking one of the strawberries. Dios mio! They were heavenly. As I sucked the last of the smooth silky chocolate off of my thumb, I thought about who this mysterious admirer could be. Honestly, I could cheat and just pull up the footage from the secret camera I had installed in the hall months ago, but I was intrigued and felt that it was more fun to figure it out myself. I wondered who it could possibly be. The nosegay found a new place nestled in amongst the gardenias in the small vase next to my computer.

The next couple of days leading up to Valentine's Day, I was unusually melancholy. Nothing more happened. No notes, no hints. Nothing. I was at a loss as to who my secret admirer could possibly be, although I had narrowed down the list considerably. Initially it was a small list of eight people, two of which were in the wind. Both Ranger and Tank had not been stateside, so they were not applicable in this situation. The remaining people were Bombardea, Lester, Bobby, Cal, Binky and Ram. Both Cal and Ram had been in Atlanta on a case for a few days, just getting back yesterday, so they were out of the equation. It was narrowed once again after I figured out that Binky and Bobby had been on a stakeout during the first incident with the candy. That just left my sweet Angelita and Lester.

Although Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday this year, it coinsided with my day off. My head was comfortably ensconsed under my down filled pillow, the warmth from my body making the small cocoon toasty warm. I snoozed on and off in the early morning hours, enjoying my time off. The sound of the lock on my front door unlocking, woke me from a dead sleep. I reached to my sidetable, snatched my knives and slid out of my bed, positioning myself behind the door, waiting for my prey. I could hear near silent footfalls, nearing my position, until in one swift move, I had my assailant on the floor, prone, with the knife to their throat.

"Por que estas aqui?(why are you here?)" I growled, as I glared at Lester, before I dropped the double edged knife from his throat and began to laugh maniacally. There laying on my living room floor was a fucked up version of Cupid himself, in nothing but a large adult diaper, a cheap red plastic bow, a quiver with a couple of heart-tipped plastic arrows and matching silver nipple rings. The rest of Lester's body was bare, despite the laughter, I was able to give him a quick appraisal.

Noticing my wandering eyes, he shuddered before spouting off, "Asshole! I'm here as a favor to someone! I'm not your secret admirer!" He breathed a sigh of relief as I slid against the wall, still laughing, tears streaming out the corners of my eyes.

"Quien es?(Who is it?)" I managed to squeek out before gasping for air when a stitch in my side stopped my laughter.

"I can't tell you. But I'm here because I'm supposed to offer you an invitation to a special lunch on the roof at 12:30. The dress is casual and you're not expected to bring anything but yourself." With a flourish, Les jumped to his feet, threw a bouquet of red roses and birds of paradise at me, snagged an arrow out of the quiver and managed to shoot me in the chest with it. It bounced off, leaving nothing but a faint dusting of fine red glitter to verify that the arrow had actually hit me. In a huff, he straightened his man-sized diaper, flipped me the bird and gritted out between clenched teeth, "Fucker, stop staring at my ass!" He then proceeded to march his larger than life-sized cupid ass out the door of my apartment. A few seconds later, I could hear the booming laughter from Hal and Bones, until two deep thumps sounded from their general vicinity. Lester must have passed them in the halls and punched them when they laughed. A small grin formed on my lips at their vocal disapproval of the physical side of Lester's retalliation, but a grimmace soon replaced it when I realised I had less than an hour to be ready and on the roof.

In the shower, I deduced that my first list was now null and void. If Lester was enlisted to help my secret admirer, then they could be anyone. Well, almost. I knew that the only way Lester could be cajolled into being Cupid was either if Angelita asked, or if he was paying up on a debt he owed someone. But who would own Les so completely like that? Who could own Les so completely like that? Les didn't gamble very often, so I knew he must have either asked someone for a favor and this was in return or he had lost several thousand dollars to someone. In my heart, I felt it was probably the latter. So, who in the hell did Lester gamble with lately? It could be anybody at this point, the secret admirer was now an enigma. I would have to just wait and see who it was. Glancing at the clock, I had less than twenty minutes to be on the roof. "Mierda!(Shit!)"

The moment I stepped onto the roof, I was a mess of nerves. I had never had something like this happen to me before. I know have had hookups before, but nothing like this. Nothing that was suspenseful or exciting like this. It made me almost giddy as I took in my surroundings. A lone cloth draped table with two matching wicker chairs sat under a recently erected wooden gazebo. A bottle of sparkling apple juice was chilling in a silver ice bucket, with a fine selection of fruit, cheeses and little canapes. I felt almost regal surrounded by the numerous urns overflowing with hydrangas, birds of paradise, roses and gardenias. Their heady scents perfumed the air, making me almost whistful, remembering my grandmother's flower garden when I was a small child. Only those who knew the real me, knew my soft spot for lovely blooms. They were a sweet reminder of the good times in my life. A small smile fleetingly graced my lips before diappearing in anticipation of my secret admirer's unveiling. I wandered over to the table, noticing a note for me in the same flowing script from before.

_Hector,_

_I will be along shortly. Please enjoy a glass of bubbly while you wait. _

_You are surrounded by hundreds of flowers. Each distinct varity symbolizes a special meaning: _

_Gardenias represent purity and sweetness, for the feelings I have for you are nothing but pure and sweet._

_Hydrangeas represent heartfelt emotions, for these feelings I have for you are nothing but heartfelt and true._

_Birds of Paradise represent joyfullness, for everytime I see you, I am happy and full of joy._

_And lastly, the roses... all the lovely roses, they represent love. The love I have for you is for the ages. _

_When I first laid eyes on you, I was scared of what my heart was telling me. To be there for you. To cherish you. _

_To love you. I watched you from afar, sorting through my feelings, waiting for the right time. Well, now is the_

_right time. I am more than ready to reveal my love to you. I can only hope you feel the same way too. Love can only blossom and bloom._

_Turn around._

I whipped around, unsteady on my feet as my heart beat erratically, my head pounding from the anticipation. Who would it be? As my secret admirer stepped out from behind the rooftop doorway. Sucking in a much needed breath, I realised I had stopped breathing, soley focused on nothing but who to be revealed. A wide, warm smile beamed across my face, as the fluttering of my heart ceased for a fleeting second. I was beyond shocked. I was humbled as tears fell from my eyes, I dropped my smile for a much more appropriate look of utter and complete shock. Here was the one person in my life who had stood by me through thick and thin. Who was not only my friend, but my best friend in the entire world. The one person I knew I loved without a shadow of a doubt.

My Angelita. My Bombardea. Estephania Plum.

"Hector. I know this must be a real surprise to you. But I really honestly truly love you. You know that, right?" She looked stunning in a light summer dress, the light green of the material made her brilliant blue eyes pop even more than normal. Her tiny feet were encased in strappy 5 inch silver FMP's, highlighting her incrediblely long legs. It appeared she was still recovering from her minor burns with a few strategicly placed gauze pads. Her hair was now styled a little shorter, to disguise the damage from losing a portion in the explosion of her car, a week and a half ago. Even with all that, she was still the most beautiful person I had ever met, inside and out. I always felt I needed to do better, be better even to be near her. Because of her, I was a better person. I wasn't the gangbanger loser anymore. I was Hector Valdez, the man loved by Estephania Plum. And to me that was all I needed.

In my heavily accented english, I gave her another warm smile. "Estephania? Of course I know! I love you my little flower, my Angelita, my love, my life." I closed the space between us, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist, her nervousness palpable. "You do understand that now that I know who my secret admirer is, I will never let you top me in the romance department, right?"

"I think that can be arranged." She grinned, before I lowered my lips to hers, capturing hers in a searing kiss.

Happy Valentine's Day to me.

P.S. Who ever said I was gay, never checked out my porn collection.


End file.
